SoulBonds
by Composed-of-Opposites
Summary: Fourteen years passed since the Underground became empty, and much has happened since then. Frisk has married Sans, the monster she loves. They have come to know of the burdens they carry from the past timelines. For Sans, it's the nightmares of erasing and timelines filled with death. For Frisk, it's having Chara stay in her soul. Now join us to see what the future holds for them.
1. Prologue

**Welcome fellow reading hyoo-mans to _SoulBonds_!**

 **I am assuming you are an organism from the planet of earth Z X-12.9 that has decided to either follow me, the Great Composed-of-Opposites! Or. . .You have stumbled into this story merely because our room of an infinite number of chimps on typewriters had simply typed it up so it was bound to happen eventually. (barely cracks door to peek into said room only to have every chimp stop whatever they're doing and stare at)**

 **Regardless of the reasoning, how do you hyoo-mans say...**

 **(hastily slams door shut and frantically tries to lock)**

 **Ah!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This was it. Frisk was about to bond with Sans's soul. A quiet cry of outrage, roared in her mind. It was Chara. She was protesting them, finally cementing their bond. Her outburst surprised Frisk to say in the least. After all, she had become silent after their conversation at the end of the soulless pacifist run. Frisk ignored her, instead, favoring the special moment between her and her husband. 'Husband,' it felt right for Frisk to call him that. Chara was screaming at her as she began to bare her soul to Sans's. A blinding light flashed from their souls as they connected. Neither saw the black essence get cast out. The light faded from the two souls, leaving them both with a feeling of euphoria. They had been shocked at the intense connection it gave suddenly became concerned as he learned that Chara had been in her soul, but he couldn't find her presence. Frisk felt his questioning through their link. She quickly searched for Chara, but found nothing. She looked at Sans with worry, she had gotten used to the feeling that Chara would m always there. Now that she wasn't, it felt…wrong. Neither of them noticed the black mass growing and shaping itself. At its center was an empty soul, slowly being filled with a red essence. Once it finished, the soul…was filled with determination. Sans and Frisk both heard a gasp and turned towards it. What they saw left them speechless. On the floor was a woman, free of clothing that appeared to be about year older than Frisk. They heard the woman whispering. "Frisk, where are we? Frisk, why aren't you answering me? SAY SOMETHING!"

"…Frisk this isn't even remotely funny anymore. Please…say something…anything." The woman groaned as she rolled 's eyes remained closed as she continued to ask, "Why does everything hurt now? Frisk, what did you do to us this time?" She rubbed her head trying to rid the pain. Her eyes shot open, realizing she rubbed her head. She saw sans and Frisk staring at her. She sat up and looked down at herself and laughed. "Oh this is a good one. This is real good. I'm in another one of your weird dreams Frisk, aren't I?!" Chara howled with laughter until she heard Frisk speak with her rough quiet voice. "Chara…I'm not dreaming. Not this time." Chara's eyes hardened as her red irises glowed. "Stop messing around, that's not possible Frisk." Her voice gained a dangerous edge to it as she continued, "You and I both know it." Chara wrapped her arms around herself as a sorrowful expression crossed her face. Frisk signed to her, "If I was dreaming, wouldn't you be a child?" Chara's eyes went as big as saucers. Frisk was right she should be a child right now. Then it clicked…her aching body, breathing, being able to touch and FEEL what she touched. She was alive again…and she was naked. Her face went red as she attempted to cover herself up. "D-don't look!"

* * *

 **Hyoo-man reading viewers! Are you entertained?**

 **Oh? Good good good good good! (*concerningly loud bangs and chimp screeches* barring the** **door from typewriting chimps)**

 **It is the know that is good to see that you are the scathed of the un-type variety. If you haven't already guessed hyoo-mans, the chimps of the infinite number are trying to escape. So for the being of the time I must try to keep them contained.(*cracking wood sounds* piles more things in front of door)**

 **While I am a of the live please favorite, follow, and review/comment, perhaps tell me where you think this may be of the going!**

 **(door starts to break some) Oh god...(frantically piles more things on barricade)**

 **Hyoo-mans... it may be a bit before I can post again, hopefully...this problem will resolve itself.**

 **Reader hyoo-man,**

 **Of the determined you must stay.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bound by the Souls We Share

**Reading hyoo-man of the viewing!**

 **I see you still are attending story after all the chimps that escaped.**

 **Worry not for I, the Great C.o.O.! have retrieved a large quantity of them in a manner most quickly!**

 **And I must apologize, they have of the managed to "edit" my tales.**

 **However, the chimps of the typewriting did so in a manner most adequate. Regardless I shall fix this!**

 **Fret not for I have only failed the standardized spacial quantum physics/astral mathematics test twice! Of course that was not the fault of mine, they changed it from 1,000 questions to 10,000 the first time. The second time was a circumstance of the similar variety. Our overseers decided to add 40,000 more questions at a last minute in the sense of the literal. Many of us had failed and nearly started another spectral war. Luckily since the overseer was a mere substitute underling, the Descripitors decided to not mark it against us.**

 **Now then, onto the story!**

* * *

 ** _HYOOMAN!_ This isn't a date of the up! I have merely edited this chapter.**

 **And on that note**

 **I shall type this so that every time I see this chapter I am re of the minded to not write at the earth time of three of the thirty AM!**

* * *

~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~RECAP~~~~~

* * *

This was it. Frisk was about to bond with Sans's soul. A quiet cry of outrage, roared in the back of her mind. It was Chara. She was protesting the act of her finally cementing her bond with Sans. Her outburst surprised Frisk to say in the least. After all, she had become silent after their conversation at the end of the soulless pacifist run. Frisk ignored her, instead, favoring the special moment between her and her husband. 'Husband,' it felt right for Frisk to call him that. Chara was screaming at her as she began to bare her soul to Sans's. A blinding light flashed from their souls as they connected.

Both Sans and Frisk didn't see the black essence getting cast out of Frisk's soul. The light faded from the two souls, leaving them both with a feeling of euphoria.

They had been shocked at the intense connection it gave them. Sans suddenly became concerned as he learned that Chara had been in her soul, but he couldn't find her presence. Frisk felt his questioning through their link. She quickly searched for Chara, but found nothing. She looked at Sans with worry, she had gotten used to the feeling that Chara was always there. Now that she wasn't, it felt…wrong.

Neither of them noticed the black mass growing and shaping itself. At its center was an empty soul, slowly being filled with a red essence. Once it finished, the soul…was filled with determination. Sans and Frisk both heard a gasp and turned towards it. What they saw left them speechless. On the floor was a woman, free of clothing that appeared to be about year older than Frisk. They heard the woman whispering. "Frisk, where are we? Frisk, why aren't you answering me? SAY SOMETHING!… Frisk this isn't even remotely funny anymore. Please…say something…anything." The woman groaned as she rolled over.

Chara's eyes remained closed as she continued to ask, "Why does everything hurt now? Frisk, what did you do to us this time?" She rubbed her head trying to rid the pain. Her eyes shot open, realizing she rubbed her head. She saw sans and Frisk staring at her. She sat up and looked down at herself and laughed. "Oh this is a good one. This is real good. I'm in another one of your weird dreams Frisk, aren't I?!" Chara howled with laughter until she heard Frisk speak with her rough quiet voice. "Chara…I'm not dreaming. Not this time." Chara's eyes hardened as her red irises glowed. "Stop messing around, that's not possible Frisk." Her voice gained a dangerous edge to it as she continued, "You and I both know it."

Chara wrapped her arms around herself as a sorrowful expression crossed her face. Frisk signed to her, ' _If I was dreaming, shouldn't you be a child?_ ' Chara's eyes went as big as saucers. Frisk was right, if this was just a dream she would be a child right now. Then her mind clicked…her aching body, breathing, being able to touch and FEEL what she touched, all the things she when possessing Frisk's body. Since she could all of these things AND was outside of Frisk, she had to be alive again, there was no other explanation. She couldn't believe it, she was alive again. Chara looked down at her body amazed, then she realized…she was naked. Her face went red as she attempted to cover herself up. "D-don't look!"

* * *

~~~~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~~~~

* * *

Frisk went over to her suitcase and opened it up. She pulled out a green tee shirt with a single yellow stripe on it. She handed it to Chara then returned to rummaging through her luggage in search for some pants. When Frisk found a pair, she went to hand them to Chara, but paused. Chara hadn't even put on the shirt yet, she was just staring at it. She looked over to Frisk with a sad smile. "This is almost exactly like the one I used to wear, before I died." She clutched it closer to her heart as tears started to fall from her eyes. Chara wiped one of her eyes, confused by the excessive wetness. "What is this?" She asked as she looked at the tears on her fingers. She looked to Frisk and angrily asked, "Why am I crying?!"

She went up to Frisk and began yelling in her face, "What the hell have you done to me?!" Her eyes and mouth started to discharge a black viscous substance as her fear, rage, and confusion grew. "I am the demon that comes when people call its name! You had called me long ago, seeking help. When nobody else came, I answered your cry. I gave you aid each time you asked for it, that made us partners!" Frisk stood there quietly and let Chara continue, flinching whenever the words truly stung. "We were supposed to be together forever! We eradicated the enemy, time after time, to become stronger! You awakened me from death since your soul resonated with determination! I Brought ThiS WReTCHeD WOrLD BaCK, EACH _TIME_ **_YOU_** **_ASKED!_** "

Frisk and Chara were both in tears at this point. Frisk was crying harder, more so, for Chara. She could see the pain in Chara's eyes. "We were the same...you and I. But... you changed. You stopped listening to me. Then you decided to share our soul with HIM! I even cried out for you to stop! But...nobody came, and I was ignored, forgotten. Now, I've been discarded." Chara had dropped to her hands and knees in grief, halfway through her rant. Her voice became a whisper as she carried on, "I have been tossed aside again just like when my human 'parents' decided they no longer wanted me." She looked back up to Frisk with listless eyes.

"Now, you have done the same. What did I do wrong? I did everything you asked after you gave me your soul. I finished HIM off when you couldn't. I kept our soul from shattering every time Asriel used that hyper beam." Chara clutched her head as she smiled with malcontent. "Why does this keep happening to me? I-is it because I'm the demon that comes when called? Is that wh-" Chara's questioning was halted when Frisk gently pulled the shirt from her hands and turned her around to assist dressing her. Chara grit her teeth then opened her mouth to say more but froze when Frisk slowly wrapped her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. Frisk looked up at her with a hurt expression. She softly began whispering with a hoarse voice.

"It was not my intention to do this to you. I am not even sure how this happened." She finished getting the shirt on Chara and hugged her tightly. A few tears leaked from her eyes as she said, "I'm honestly hurt that you think I did this to get to you." Her grip tightened as the tears began to fall more freely. "I did the genocide run because I knew, somehow, I knew that was the way to help you. But...I didn't save you. I kept looking though, I asked Sans for help too. He thought I was insane, but I went to his lab and waited four days before he came in. I told him again, this time, he believed me." Frisk pulled away from Chara and wiped her running nose. "S-somewhere along the way, w-we started t-t-to have fe-hic-eelings for each oth-hic-ther a-and it gr-hic-rew fr-from th-hic-here!" She turned to Chara, shocking her with a pair of pained red irises. "Yo-hic-ou wer-hic-re never forgo-hic-otten, Cha-hic-ara! Pl-hic-lease belie-hic-eve me when I say I *hic* me-hic-ean it!"

Chara was hyperventilating as she stared at the sobbing mess that clung to her. Her anger suddenly returned as she remembered her situation. She shoved Frisk away from her as she growled, "Get off me!" Frisk stumbled back landing hard on the ground. She looked up to a pair of furious red eyes. Frisk opened her eyes at Chara and scooted back as she took a step forward. "I will be leaving. It is clear that you no longer want nor need me." Frisk stared at her with a pained expression. Chara began to walk to the door, halfway there her body collapsed.

Frisk watched in horror as Chara dropped to the ground. She rushed to her side and covered her mouth to hold in a gasp. Chara's soul was hovering out of her chest. It was weakly throbbing with a dim glow emanating from it. Chara struggled to breathe as her soul floated out from her. Her ears were ringing when she saw Frisk kneel next to her. The last thing she saw was her soul cracking down the middle. Frisk panicked when she saw the first crack. She did the only thing she could think to do. She pulled out her soul and gently held Chara's soul, now full of determination. She took a deep breath and put the two together. Frisk cried out in agony as her soul ripped in half to repair the damage to Chara's soul.

Sans came out of the bathroom, figuring that the demon was finally dressed. He opened the door to call out to Frisk, but the words quickly died in his mouth. The sight of her soul split in half and motionless, made any magic he currently possessed, drain from his body. In a panic he rushed over and grabbed her soul. He sighed in relief as it began to pulse. His relief was short lived as cracks started forming from where it split. Sans gently squeezed Frisk's soul, trying to reassure it. Her soul responded with dimly lit throb, but this only made the cracks spread further.

It was barely floating now and he had to ACT quickly. He drew out his soul and held it close to fading soul. It scarcely moved towards his before sinking down into his hand. Sans released his soul to shake the feeble half heart with his hands, screaming for it to do something…but it refused. Desperate, he took his own soul and yelled, forcing them to bond together. He watched his soul slowly wrap around hers as it began construction. The effects were immediate. Frisk's eyes shot open as the missing half of her soul was being replicated. She shrieked in pain from Sans's magic, as it continued to build, feeding off of her determination.

Sans's soul was becoming hollow, but he didn't care. He was determined to SAVE her. His left eye began glowing with an unknown intensity. It was her determination, fueling him to push beyond any limits. Suddenly his other eye set ablaze. Frisk's determination would naturally be too much to handle under normal circumstances. Sans's soul tried to shatter before the bond was complete, but he refused. The bottom of his left eye socket split down to his mouth. A primal roar left Sans's throat as he and Frisk reached the point of each other's power. Sans went limp, collapsing next to his wife. He gazed at the two souls floating. He chuckled as Frisk stirred from her unconscious state. She groaned and latched onto his arm without realizing. He grinned as she did this. It was even more delightful to watch their souls interact in a similar way.

Frisk languidly cracked open a lid revealing a ruby iris. His breath caught in his when she grinned at him. "Hey Sansy. What's got you all worked up, aren't you supposed to be the lazy one?" Hearing her voice, even if it was just a hoarse whisper, was a huge relief for him. Blue tears fell from his sockets as he laughed, "i'm supposed to be the comedian sweet-'heart'." They both chuckled until Frisk tried to sit up. Her eyes shot open as she clutched her chest from the pain. A different groan stole their attention from each other. Only word left her mouth as she struggled to get up. "Chara." Frisk stumbled over to the motionless body on the floor. "Chara!" Frisk's attempts to yell were merely came across as whispers. She feebly shook Chara's immobile body, hoping to awaken her.

Chara abruptly jolted upright with uneven breaths as she scooted away from Frisk. Her back hit the wall and she wildly looked around. Chara's crimson and disoriented gaze locked onto a single burning, cyan iris. Her body went rigid, ready for an attack. Chara went to stand but froze as two large blue bones appeared. However as soon as they came they left. Frisk hobbled to her making her heart stop. She wasn't used to this, all of these…emotions everything suddenly felt overwhelming and she couldn't breathe. Chara curled up and clutched her head. She didn't know how to deal with this. Everything had come back in a massive tidal wave…sights, sounds, feelings, and emotions. The panicking halted when she felt a hand on her head. Chara looked up to see Frisk gently smile as she quietly spoke. "I know that it's been awhile since you've used your senses and feelings. Don't worry about though Sans and I will help you through this." The words grounded her as Chara's mind processed everything. Her eyes widened and she summoned her soul. She gaped at the sight of it

It was hollow much like the void. That is to say, the half that belonged to her was. Since now occupying the missing half of her soul was part of Frisk's. Both halves were enclosed by the darkness of her corruption. Chara looked up at Frisk and asked, "Why? Why risk everything to SAVE me? You could've died or worse, been infected by my corruption. I'm not worth the risk, I never was. You should've just let me fade away." Frisk frantically shook her head and looked to Sans silently calling for help.

He sighed and said, "look, what my frisky-bits is trying to say here is that everyone deserves another chance. as for my opinion, i don't like you. you're trouble waiting to happen, and honestly it would've been better if you had ceased to exist. but since my wife wants to help, who am i to say no." Chara's bangs hid her eyes as Sans spoke. She clenched the shirt Frisk gifted to her. A strange sensation coursed through her soul. It made her feel…bad, like she should not have done something. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and nodded. Chara was hoping it would appease the skeleton but his blank stare told her otherwise. Frisk smiled and left the room to speak to the hotels manager about their extra guest.

As soon as the door closed his left socket exploded with his magic. "listen, i've got a couple of questions for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that you could be a good person, if ya just try?" Chara remained completely still, as another unpleasant emotion surfaced. She recalled what this one was. It was fear. She also remembered how much she hated it as Sans continued. "well, here's a better question for ya.

do you wanna have a bad time?

...

that expression that you're wearing...

...

well, i won't grace it with a description.

...

you're really kind of a freak, huh?"

The last question struck a chord in her. Tears began streaming down her eyes. He knew where to hit her where it hurt the most. Her expression became impassive as tears kept rolling down her face. Chara walked by him as though he wasn't there. She made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Suddenly, she felt very drained. She made her way to a corner and slumped to floor. That's when everything that happened hit her all at once. The flow of tears picked up as she reflected on everything. Chara started to sob. She had nothing to her name, nowhere to go, and nothing to return to. For the first time since she had fallen into the Underground, she was afraid. She was afraid because she was purely and utterly alone.

* * *

 **My hyoo-mans of the following and viewing types!**

 **Did you enjoy? Did it make you, as my earth research says...full of the feels?**

 **Oh? Well that is of the emotion of most delightful! I am pleased to know this! (*jots notes down on holoscreen* 'I must save this for further study.')**

 **Now, before I give my usual spiel I must say many of the chimps still haven't been contained so it shall be a of the while before I may update. These are the ones of the cleverness! I figure a month should do it. Worry not though I have a chapter prepared for Underchild to be released on the hyoo-man holiday known as the Ween of the Hallow!**

 **Til then favorite, follow, and review/comment(constructively if there are errors)**

 **Tell me of the feels you had during the reading. It will further my...research of this strange phenomenon.**

 **Oh my poor little story, it feels so... _unreviewed_.**

 ** _Perhaps_ I may post the next chapter a _TAD_ sooner if my precious little _Soulbonds_ receives a review.**

 **Until then,**

 **Stay of the _Determined_ hyoo-man.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Detrimental Duration

**Seasonings greetings fellow Hyoo-man followers, readers, and writers!**

 **It seems as though I have arrived of the later than I said I would up of the date... My sincerest apol of the gees. Interstellar collecular class finals kept me of the busier than I previously anticipated plus my Hyoo-man job in the visual entertainment industry intersecting with prior classes does of the not help.**

 **Any of the who, since there are quite of the few days of the Holi, I will list each off so I shall of the not miss any.**

 **Eat a Red Apple Day, World Aids Awareness Day, National Fritters Day, National Roof over Your Head Day, Santas' List Day, Wear Brown Shoes Day, Bathtub Party Day, Repeal Day, St. Nicholas Day, Mitten Tree Day, Put on your own Shoes Day, International Civil Aviation Day, Letter Writing Day, National Cotton Candy Day, Pearl Harbor Day, National Brownie Day, Take it in the Ear Day, Christmas Card Day, National Pastry Day, Human Rights Day, International Children's Day, National Noodle Ring Day, National Ding-a-Ling Day, Poinsettia Day, Ice Cream Day, Violin Day, International Monkey Day, National Bouillabaisse Day, Roast Chestnuts Day, Bill of Rights Day, National Lemon Cupcake Day, National Chocolate Covered Anything Day, National Maple Syrup Day, Bake Cookies Day, National Roast Suckling Pig Day, Look for an Evergreen Day, Oatmeal Muffin Day, Go Caroling Day, Crossword Puzzle Day, Forefather's Day, Humbug Day, Look on the Bright Side Day, National Flashlight Day, Winter Solstice, National Date Nut Bread Day, Festivus, Roots Day, Channukah, National Chocolate Day, National Egg Nog Day, Christmas Day, National Pumpkin Pie Day, Boxing Day, Make Cut Out Snowflakes Day, National Fruitcake Day, Card Playing Day, Pepper Pot Day, Bacon Day, National Bicarbonate of Soda Day, Make Up Your Mind Day, New Year's Eve, and Unlucky Day**

 **I believe I have covered the all of what my research has given me**

 **See you at the bot of the tom Hyoo-man!**

* * *

Frisk returned to the room about a half hour later with a bag of new clothes and an extra room key for their surprise guest. When she walked in, she looked around for Chara. Her worry spiked at the absence. She looked over to Sans, spurring her hands into action. 'Where's Chara? Is she alright? No one started anything while I was gone, right?' "she's fine love. she's just hiding herself in the bathroom, probably trying to gather her thoughts." Frisk stood motionless processing his words. A tiny gasp left her throat as her soul suddenly turned blue. Sans yanked Frisk from across the room onto his lap with his magic. "i'm feeling a bit 'frisky' love. wanna have some fun?" Frisk giggled as he pinned her down onto the bed. She certainly hadn't married Sans for just his jokes.

Chara lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She felt exhausted since coming back to existence as she struggled to adjust herself to having a corporeal form. Everything felt amplified, the sights, sounds…feelings. They all felt like they had been tripled. She was confused and scared as her head ached with each passing thought. Chara got up from the corner and quietly opened the bathroom door. She peeked from behind it and looked around. The lights in the room were off and the deep breathing indicated that the only other two occupants were sleeping. She wasn't tired and couldn't sleep. In fact, she didn't even want to sleep. When she had awakened from Frisk's determination, Chara felt like she had slept for too long. Chara's hand subconsciously went to where her heart locket should have been. Her heart stopped as she felt around for it. Anxiety began to take over when she couldn't find it on her person.

'No. No, no, _nonono. No. **NONONO!**_ It should be here! I always make Frisk wear it!' She halted mid-search and slowly gazed towards the bed. She grinned and began moving to the two. Her smile was harsh and sharp, and it always hurt smiling this way but that wasn't on her mind. Chara stared long and hard at the lump with a mop of brown sticking out of the sheets. She carefully removed some of the sheets and leaned close to her. A soft yet menacing whisper escaped from her lips. "Return what is not yours to keep. That locket…it belongs to me." Frisk's eyes shot open. A black grinning silhouette loomed over her with glowing red eyes. Frisk couldn't speak, her naturally quiet voice was crippled by fear. The dark figure growled and reached for the locket. Frisk reacted this time bolting up and turning on the lights. The figure screeched when the lights came on. She was shocked to see that it was Chara. She had dropped to the floor and was howling in pain. _"_ _TURN IT OFF!_ _ **IT HURTS!**_ _ **"**_ Frisk frantically fumbled around for the light switch and flipped it back off. Chara was hunched over, hands still clutching her face as though it had been burned. "Please, I…I just want my locket back." Frisk unclasped the chain and held it close one last time before returning it to Chara. Chara gripped it to her chest as though it was a lifeline. "Thank you."

Chara's voice was a hoarse whisper as she slowly got up and went to the balcony. Chara closed the door behind her when froze when a familiar reached her ears. "Golly gee! It seems as though the two lovebirds have decided to drop what they're doing and grace me with their pre-". The potted plant froze and wilted in fear.

"You," Chara formed a knife with magic and grinned maniacally. "Why are you here?" Flowey further shrunk away. Chara caught sight of him glancing around for an escape. "ANSWER ME!" Flowey sunk into the pot, trembling in fear. "I-I'm supposed t-to be a s-surprise for F-Frisk. She d-didn't want t-to leave m-me there, b-but s-she's afraid t-to go back. She didn't w-want to take the ch-chance of a re-reset. S-so the s-smiley trash bag came to the Underground and got me" Flowey was frozen in the spot when Chara was face to face with him.

Flowey shrunk away and looked ready to bolt. Chara caught sight of him glancing around for an escape. "ANSWER ME WEED!" Flowey sunk into the pot, trembling in fear. "I-I'm supposed t-to be a s-surprise for F-Frisk. She d-didn't want t-to leave m-me in th-the Underground, b-but s-she's afraid t-to go back. She didn't w-want to take the ch-chance of a re-reset. S-so the s-smiley trash bag c-came and got me" Flowey was frozen in the spot when Chara was face to face with him. "I should kill you right now you little traitor." His breath hitched at the bite of cold steel against his stem. "Six souls, that's all we needed to get, you little traitor." Chara lowered her bangs hiding her eyes. "You didn't even try to stop the humans from killing us after we placed my body on the golden flowers. You wouldn't even defend ourselves. You got us killed by your stupidity." She grabbed his stem pulling his face so they were almost touching noses. Flowey's face contorted with terror when he saw her eyes again.

"C-C-Chara?" His fear wasn't lost on Chara as her crimson eyes were filled with rage and hate. "Our body crumpled into dust as did your soul, but I remained. I felt it when my body was laid to rest in a coffin; then I felt it get moved to the patch flowers that had broken my fall. It was like my body was sleeping but my conscious was not. I was frozen in place no matter what I did, left to rot in the cold and dark soil. I screamed to you…to mum...to dad…anyone, to come and help me. _**.**_ So I thought 'maybe if I close my eyes I'll wake up from this god-awful nightmare.' Let tell you something 'Azzy', my eyes were closed for a long time. Whenever I did open them I was in a void. It was so dark, so lonely…so empty… like me. And the silence…the silence was deafening, I couldn't even hear my thoughts. The isolation made you aware of how insignificant you are. But the worst part was how crushing the darkness became when I thought of my sins." Flowey was hyperventilating. Chara hadn't blinked or even changed her expression. "Then I felt your presence from that abyss. I screamed and yelled out to you but you didn't hear a single word. It was like I never even existed. But we both know that isn't true is it? I was dead, my spirit imprisoned in nothingness, and I hate you for it."  
"C-Chara…I-"

 ** _"Ǹ̸͎̲ͅO̵̢̳͎̲̱̾͂̂̈́͆ͅ!̶̖̣͗͗̚̚ ̵͓̩͝Ş̷̜̥̠͈͔̄͊̄͂͒͠h̸̨̰̽̀̊̾̕ů̸̧̧̼͉̟̀t̸̮̽̀͑̏͝ ̴̡͙͆Ū̶̬̦̏͗͋͂P̵̟̟̀̐!̸̡̱̟̫̲̏͐̓͆!̴̛̟͓͂̀͂́͠ ̷͍̂́̚͘Í̵̗͍̙̦̐̀͝ͅ ̷̗͎͆ā̴̖̰̳̀͘ṃ̸͙̆͛͋͒͊ͅ ̴̳̪̖̩̥̓̀̃̂͝s̶̙̙͚̟̝͓̒p̵̺̲̟̻͆e̴̢̱̩̔̆̐̕͠͠ă̸̡̟̖̪̮̖k̷̪̻͋̈i̸̯̣̻̪͑̽͜n̷̨͎̞͕͖̫̾̽͋̚ģ̸͎̹͇͖̠̏ ̶̧̖͌͋̀̈́̔̈́r̶͓͈̀̎͝i̴̙̜̜̭̯̗͆̽͝͝g̴̙̬̑̽́̄̑͝h̶̝͓͙̮̉̅͊͝t̶͖͕̞̍͆́̽̈̈́ ̶̫̩͍͚͖̰͗̿̾̊̂͂Ṅ̷̠̟̗̙̜O̸͕̮͚̿͋̎̈́͐W̶̨͇͎̳̾̌̽̕!̶̬͔̹̆̈́̀̂͒̌!̴̭͛!̶͕̺͓͎̊͂̈́"_**

"I came out here to be alone so I could process everything! Instead I'm greeted by you, the worthless and pathetic vessel that once used to be Asriel! So fuck off, you worthless weed. It would have been better if you were left in the Underground to rot by your lonesome little self."

Chara's words struck something within Flowey. It felt like he had been stabbed with a knife. As though…he had a soul…and it shattered. "O-oh…" Flowey's petals drooped as his head hung. "Aaaw, what's the matter," Chara mocked. "Did I hurt your 'feelings' you little chloro-'filled' freak?" His head snapped back up as he returned her creepy face, "Golly! Are you worried about li'l ol' me? How thoughtful!" Chara stepped back, wary from his instant change in mood. Flowey tapped his chin with his leaf as though he was thinking. "Y'know what else would be thoughtful? If I just took your soul for myself!"

Chara shrieked in pain as her soul was drawn out for the encounter. She dropped to ground trying to catch her breath from the agonizing torment she had felt. "Wh-what the hell is wrong with your soul?" He quickly reeled away from it in horror. "Is…is that even your soul?! Hee Hee Hee! Gee, it looks like it hurts so much! I bet it would fall apart if I barely even touch it. Look at the poor little half that's all cracked and broken, wowie! And the other part…well, could I even call it that? There isn't even anything filling it in. Tell me Chara, how did you get your soul back?" Chara grit her teeth as he spoke. "Funny…it seems like I'm not the only freak here, huh? So tell me, 'best friend', how did you manage to…well I guess you could say restore, your soul?"

Chara's face split with an unhinged grin as she loudly spoke, "It's not mine~! Not anymore~!" "Now I'm stuck sharing it~! Sharing it with the pacifist~!" she yelled, and the dam burst. "She broke it, Frisk split her SOUL just for me~, now it's broken, broken forever~! Heeheeheeheeheehee!" Chara erupted into a fit of mad giggles. And it's all..." She dug her nails into her scalp and dragged them down hard. The pain wasn't enough. She felt like she deserved so much more pain than that. "It's all because of me~! It's all...Heeheehee-ahaha... Ah-haHa! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soon the giggling grew into hysterical laughter. It bubbled from her throat like vomit. It was a horrible sound as it grated against her own ears, but…she couldn't stop laughing. She pounded a fist into the balcony over and over, tears streaming down her face. Her face was still contorted with the shape of a psychotic smile.  
"Wh-What the hell is y-your problem Chara? What i-is wrong with you?" Flowey demands.

She laughed even harder at his fear. Her sides felt like they were going to split. If only she could break out of this body and go somewhere where she could never deal with anybody ever again. "Do you want to kill me?! Ahahaha! You should, but it won't help you any! It's already too late~! If you kill me you kill her~! Perhaps if you do, then this wretched world will be ERASED!"  
She couldn't see Flowey's expression, but she certainly felt her sins crushing her back. "Frisk trusts you to be good. She cares about you," he states coldly. His words and the restrained anger she contained slid between her ribs. He really cares about Frisk? Why wouldn't he? After all, he did say that Frisk was the type of friend he wished he'd always had and that she wasn't really the greatest person. The knowledge makes them nearly gag on their pained laughter.

"Good? Good!? Ahahahaha! Since when has anything about this ever been good?! You already know what a rotten, worthless thing I am! You said so yourself, Flowey!"  
He pauses, looking away to avoid the sight of Chara. He looked to no one particular and asked, "Why?" He asked again, barely audible this time. "Why would she save you? What could have possibly possessed her?"  
Chara had asked herself the same question. Screamed it, really. She had first wanted to leave by any means, but Frisk had always refused to release her. When she was free of Frisk's soul and began to leave and collapsed. Frisk pulled out her own soul. Followed by a body-wracking convulsion, Chara had been restored yet again.

Had it been a mistake? Perhaps, the second time however, had been on purpose. It's rather strange, isn't it?  
This selfless response had struck Chara like oncoming traffic. 'WHY!?' She had screamed in her head. 'Why would Frisk do that?! What reason could Frisk possibly have?!' Chara gasped for air as she yelled, repeating the answer. "AHAHAHA! Why? HAHAHAHA...HAHa, Haha- It was an accident! There was no reason to! What reason did there need to be?!"  
She punched the wood harder, but it was no good, she couldn't hurt herself enough in this state. She slammed her body against the wall, but the impact was small and pathetic, just like how she was feeling. Chara scratched at the sides of her face, as if she could claw out the dirty, rotten soul inside the cage of flesh and be rid of it.

"Stop it!" Flowey shouted, and his voice was very close, but he refused to even touch her. Chara could hear the fear in his voice. "I-is this some k-kind of joke? S-s-stop making that creepy face! Th-this isn't funny! Yo-you've got a SICK s-sense of humor!"  
She giggled, raking her nails down one last time. "A joke? Ah-ha, Ahahaha... Yes! A joke! It's all just a really bad joke, isn't it!?" She sunk onto her haunches letting her arms drop to her sides. "Sans likes bad jokes, right? I think he would love this one! Right Flowey?" She gurgled.  
Her grin was hurting her face. It's hurt for a while now. 'Good.' She tilted her face over to finally show the rest of it to him, and was rewarded with his stare of horror. "See? Isn't it hilarious? You just simply have to laugh! The filthy demon can no longer possess the vessel that offered up itself. Now it's just as trapped as you; trapped inside a hollow body of decaying flesh all of its own! Ahahahaha! Now we both are stuck broken like this together, Flowey! Forever!"

It had nothing at all to do with being alive, it was more so of her fear of abandonment. But at that moment, Chara just wanted someone else to suffer as much as her. And based on the face he made and how quick his breath was as he quivered; it looked like she succeeded. Chara wheezed, then slowly sinks back down onto the wood as her laughter cracked and waned. Flowey's concern grew with her hysterics. "Chara…"

"Everything we had ever done, everything is now pointless," she gasped, hanging her head. Her hair veiled her face as she dug her nails into the wood. "It's all so pointless…so why not destroy it all? Why not annihilate this entire sad, empty world?! This horrible, meaningless world..." Chara's breath hitched. "...that..." Her laughter breaks apart. "...that Frisk is still trying to save." Was that all she was good at? Was she only good at ruining everything?

"Frisk..." she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shut them hard enough to keep tears from leaking out. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry," Chara sobbed. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you listen to me before?" She no longer could tell if she was laughing or crying anymore. "Why do I always have to soil everything I touch, everything I love?!"  
When she breathed out, she started to emit a quiet weeping noise. The last of her strength drains from her body with it. No…she was never strong in the first place, was she? Chara had only ever been able to fake it as long as she had someone to lean on like a crutch. Asriel, Frisk, even Gaster. She had never done anything by herself. If she was killed now, it would be a mercy.  
Flowey really didn't like the way Chara was gazing at sidewalk beneath them. "H-hey, uh… Chara, what powers can you even still use anymore?"  
The question distracts her from her morbid thoughts in an instant. "I... I don't know. I haven't tried," she admitted quietly, with grimaced. "I'm too scared to."

Flowey understood what she meant. He hates that he understands. Knowing that you are powerless, that you can never go back, that you can never fix your mistakes…When he had been in that situation, was terrifying for him too. Finding out for sure had been a nightmarish reality check when Frisk had killed him. "It's okay to leave them alone for awhile," he says. "That way when you're all healed up you won't have to worry about your soul's condition." He winks. "In the mean time you might wanna keep to yourself."  
But now they look stricken. "But Frisk... wants to know more too..."  
"Hey, Chara," Flowey said cautiously, "you can tell 'em if you wan-"

But she clutched her head and ignored him. "She wants to know, too! But I just had to tell you now! What if- what if I ruin everything for her?!"  
"Easy, easy," Flowey said, holding out his leaves. "I just wanted you to focus on something else, okay? So we can figure everything out. You didn't do anything wrong." 'For once,' he's tempted to add, but this isn't the time for dark caustic humor. It was a good that he didn't because his reassurance completely ineffective. Chara began to freak out even worse.  
"I did everything wrong!" She yelled, voice cracking, as she buried her face in her hands. "I've always done everything wrong! Even when I try to do the right thing, it all goes wrong! And now - this is all because I was selfish! Frisk wouldn't have eaten buttercups! Frisk wouldn't have used her brother to cross the barrier. Frisk wouldn't have fully carried out the first genocide run! She wanted to back out long before it got worse! But I, all of…all of this...It's…it's all my fault! Everything is my fault! EVERYTHING is always my FAULT!"

The reaction seems overblown to Flowey. He knows there's more heavy baggage under the surface that he was all too well aware of. Uneasy and uncomfortable, he nonetheless gives them physical and verbal space to vent.  
"God… why couldn't I have stayed dead?" Chara cried, digging her fingers into her scalp. "Wasn't the first time bad enough? Why did I have to come back to mess everything up all over again? Whose fucking sick idea of a joke is this?! Frisk didn't even do anything wrong! Why did she decide to suffer for my mistake? This is even worse than before! And I can't do anything to fix this. It's all ruined, forever." Her breath shuddered as she spat, "I bet you're happy, Flowey! Now there'll always be someone who suffers more than you, just like you wanted!"

"I didn't want this, Chara," Flowey murmured. It's not lost on him that this is the polar opposite of what she said before.  
"Of course not! Who would ever want this?" Chara gestured at herself again, then started to laugh. It had a hysterical edge to it like before, though Flowey can notice it more clearly now. "I always wanted to cause someone…anyone in humanity so much pain! Ahahaha! And now I'm the human in agony! Ahahahaha! But I'm still just as filthy, wretched and hateful as before!" They grab their head again and curl up on themselves, still laughing in despair. "I can't even kill myself to make it right, because I'll just keep coming back again and again and again! The only way I could stop is if -"  
They cut themselves off. Flowey didn't like it at all.

"You could do it," Chara whispered. She sat up and stared at him with a twisted gleam of hope slowly growing in her eyes. "You could erase me." She jerked up to her knees and grabbed his stem. It took everything Flowey had to do no more than flinch. "You want to, don't you? I'm the source of all your misfortunes. Just - just wipe me from existence! Do it! You know you want to!"  
'Fucking dammit!' he thinks, struggling to keep his breath under control. 'What is with her zeroing in on my weak spots?' Slowly and carefully, he puts his leaves over Chara's hands. "Hold up, seriously? The 'source of all my misfortunes'? That's some ego trip you've got going on Chara." He starts to ease her hands off of his stem. "You're only a fraction of what's wrong with my life, so you don't get to take all the blame." A smirk blossomed on his face when Chara went still.

Then he saw the quiet disappointment on her face. Seeing that hurt a lot more than Flowey thought it would. "You aren't going to erase me, are you," she muttered, slowly loosening her grip. "Haha... I should've known. It's a better punishment to make me live with what I've done."  
"Well, you're not wrong," Flowey admits, "but that's not why I won't erase you."  
Chara averted her eyes and said nothing.  
"The fact is, I can't." He shut his eyes. "I don't know what you think you know about me from the other timelines, but... if I had that kind of power, I would have used it by now." Her shoulders slumped. "Oh. I, guess…that makes sense." She paused, then looked up at him sharply. "Wait, but you said you used a fraction of your powers. Isn't that -"  
"Chara." Flowey stared down at her for a couple of seconds, then concluded, "I'm not lying. While my Omega form's power is something else entirely, I couldn't erase."

She stared back with hazy eyes, as though he'd spoken in wingdings with no translation handy. Then she slumped against the wall, letting her hands fall away from his. Chara looked so fragile like that…like if he reached out and tapped them, they'd instantly crumble away.  
Flowey watched them for a moment, then assumed a casual, friendly demeanor. "But hey! That's a good thing, right? The human…well, Frisk that is, would really miss you if you stopped existing." He paused. "Hmm…you've got this look on your face like…like you will never share anything with her again anyway, so what's it matter?" He winked. "C'mon, bestie. You haven't even asked me what I think about your situation yet."  
"What's it matter," Chara mumbled, "I thought…" Chara trailed off for a moment."I thought I would finally never be tossed aside ever again once I had Frisk's soul. However it seems as though I was wrong."

She pulled out her soul and stared at him with dead eyes."Look at me Flowey. I'm sharing my soul. The half that's mine, is filled with the void. Frisk's half is heavily damaged, and the only thing holding it together is the LV corruption I carry from all our genocide runs." Chara placed her soul back in her chest. She stood up and leaned on the railing.  
"I don't know why she is even keeping me around. I'm obviously not good sibling. You clearly show evidence of that. And since I'm a bad sister, then I'm clearly a terrible friend…or anything really. You'd probably do a better job caring for Frisk than I ever could or even did, Azzy."  
Chara slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to call him that. Flowey was shocked. He turned away and quietly spoke. "Chara…I-I know you feel really awful right now and regret your sins; I do too but… I haven't been Asriel since Frisk freed everyone. I can tell that deep down you want me to be him…but I just can't, not with the way I am now. I'm sorry Chara."

He turned back to Chara ready to say more but stopped. The air around her had changed. This Chara didn't feel like the mischievous energetic and determined sister he once knew before she killed herself. No, this Chara felt solemn tired and defeated. Before he could even utter another word she chuckled and said, "I know." Tears began rolling down her rosy cheeks.  
"It's silly is it not? Despite everything, all of the pain, all of the suffering we put each other through when we died, and even after being brought back...I still want it to be you."  
Chara began to wipe her face in the hopes of getting rid of the tears. A piteous chuckled escaped from her.  
"Heh…Is it not funny? It is I now whom is the crybaby."

* * *

 **HYOO-MANS! How is it?**

 **Did it hit you in the "feels"?**

 **PLease give me of the thoughts that you have of the story.**

 **I, the Great Composed-of-Opposites, would like to know what you, the hyoo-man readers, think of my story.**

 **(I'd hate to say it, but I do not know when the next chapter will be out, it will be out I just don't know when.)**

 **Hyoo-mans!**

 **STAY DETERMINED!**


End file.
